Sweet Revenge
by benderjam
Summary: This is another deleted scene from Rio During the Ice Age. Nigel has joined Gutt's crew and they are planning their revenge on the herd and Blu and his family. Nigel and Gutt are on the ship when they sing their own version of "Be Prepared" from Lion King. Please read and review.


Sweet Revenge

**Before you read: I recommend you play the song "Be Prepared" while you read this. You'll see how this song is similar you might be able to play this version in your head.**

Gutt's ship emerged from the cloud of fog and began to follow the herd's ship, which also had Blu and his family on it. Nigel had just told them how he planned to follow the herd to the sphere of energy that would bring them back to his time period. Raz, Smit, Flynn, Gupta, and Silas already mentioned how they were starting to like Nigel, and Squint scolded Nigel. Squint looked up to see Gutt holding onto the top branch with his left hand and his feet while Nigel stood on his right shoulder. They were staring at the herd's ship with determined expressions while Squint showed an angry expression.

Squint angrily pointed at Nigel as he said, "Hey birdie, I don't like this plan of yours! What are we supposed to do?! Trick em to coming to us?!"

Nigel and Gutt looked down at him with annoyed expressions but then they showed creepy and evil smiles while Nigel said, "Exactly!"

The crew looked up with confused expressions; suddenly dramatic creepy music (just like "Be Prepared" in Lion King) played in the background as Gutt quickly started jumping down from the branches while Nigel flew. They both showed evil smiles as they moved toward the icy deck; as Nigel flew down he flew to the right (your right) and then he made a sharp turn to the left, then he flew straight toward the deck. The pirates showed scared expressions as they scattered out of their way. Gutt stood on the ground and he took large steps as he walked like an ape and stared forward with an evil smile. While Gutt walked he made small pounding sounds; Nigel flew behind him (he moved to Gutt's left, then his right, then back to his left) as he stared forward with an evil smile.

They began to sing as they looked around with evil smiles; on the first line of their song Nigel sang as he stood far in front of Gutt (close up to the camera, you could see Gutt's head and shoulders behind Gutt's head) as he turned his head to look at the other pirates.

Nigel: "_I know you think I want to hocus_" (look it up)

On the next lines Nigel sang as he and Gutt walked in front Flynn who was smiling as he stared up at a bug flying in circles over his head. Nigel sang his line as he walked, with his wings on his sides like arms and his feathers curled like fingers, in front of Flynn with an annoyed expression. Gutt sang his line while he looked at Flynn and angrily gritted his teeth, then he pounded Flynn on the head; Flynn showed a worried expression as he stood up straight with his chest out and his eyes wide open nervously. Nigel sang the next line as he and Nigel walked around Flynn (they walked on the opposite sides of his body) with his wings behind his back like arms and his feathers clinched like fingers (he was holding his left wing in his right wing) as he looked up at Flynn with a both angry and examining expression.

Nigel: "_You're all waiting to get all your pay,_"

Gutt: "_But for the love of Pete! Try to focus!_"

Nigel: "_This is absolutely no time to play!_"

As they continued to sing Nigel hovered behind Gutt and they showed irritated expressions as Gutt gently tapped his fist on Flynn's forehead (as they stood behind him). When Gutt tapped Flynn's forehead he did not change his expression and it sounded like he was tapping a coconut.

Nigel: "_I can see from your inferior brains,_

_We already have so much work to do._"

As Gutt sang the next two lines he stood with his fists on the ground and Nigel stood with his wings up pressed up against each other and his feathers pointing straight out as they touched each other (like a person's hands together with their fingers out). Then they heard Silas and Gupta behind them, laughing, and Gutt sang the second line as he leaned over them and pointed his finger at them with a threatening expression. They showed scared expressions as they fell backwards and when he finished he turned around and they stood up.

Gutt: "_But there is no game with no pain!_

_(Silas and Gupta laughing)_

_But if you fail us, then you are through!_"

Nigel and Gutt sang the next two lines as they smiled evilly; Nigel flew in front of Gutt (technically next to him because the camera shows Gutt from the side), who held a swordfish skull in his right hand and jabbed some fruit. Gutt then hung on the side of the back tree trunk as he looked at the camera and pointed the swordfish skull (with the fruit on it) up diagonally.

Nigel: "_Sweet revenge is the greatest of treasures!_"

Gutt: "_Sweet revenge is better than booty!_"

As Nigel sang the next lines he stood on a branch and walked along it with his feathers clinched in fists as he showed an evil smile.

Nigel: "_Our brand new disorder_

_Will cross a great border!_"

Squint stepped forward and angrily looked up at Nigel as he said, "And what do we get?!"

As Nigel sang the next line as he grabbed Squint's throat in his left foot and held him close to his face with an angry and threatening expression, while Squint showed a scared expression as he looked at Nigel.

Nigel: "_Just do as I order!_"

On the next five lines Nigel threw Squint at the side of the ship as he sang the next two lines; Squint angrily scolded him. Nigel joined Gutt on the Poop-deck and they smiled evilly as they stood next to two ice sculptures. The ice sculptures looked like life-size icy versions of Blu and Manny. They were roughly the same shape as them and their eyes looked very real. Gutt sang he sang the fourth line as he pulled the head off Manny's sculpture and through it toward the icy deck while Nigel pushed the sculpture of Blu off the edge of the Poop-deck. Nigel and Gutt sang the final line of the verse as the sculpture of Blu and the sculpture of Manny's head hit the icy deck and shattered, then the camera showed an up close shot of their faces as they sang the final notes with evil smiles.

Nigel: "_I know that I'm stronger,_

_And you live much longer,_

_As long as you do as I say._"

Gutt: "_And if you don't you'll go over the edge!_"

Nigel and Gutt: "_Sweet Revenge…!_"

Gutt's crew gathered on the deck and Flynn happily said, "Yeah revenge! I like revenge!"

But then Flynn showed confusion as he said, "On who?"

Gutt showed a serious expression as he said, "On those birds and that herd!"

Flynn smiled as me moved close to the Poop-deck and said, "Oh that rhymes!"

Gutt angrily grabbed Flynn's trunk and pulled him up close to his face as he said, "You idiot, we're going to trap them!"

Gutt turned to Nigel and smiled evilly while Nigel, also smiling evilly, stood on his shoulder and leaned close to his face and said, "And kill that mammoth and Blu!"

Gutt let go of Flynn's trunk and Flynn slightly fell (because his neck was stretched up) and Raz smiled evilly and enthusiastically, and so did most of the other pirates.

Squint showed an angry expression as he crossed his arms while Raz, with the same expression, said, "Now you're talking my language!"

Smit smiled evilly as he said, "Yeah, and we'll rule for the rest of the Ice Age!"

They happily cheered but then Nigel and Gutt showed angry expressions; Nigel stood on Gutt's left shoulder as he leaned over and then stood straight while he angrily said, "You idiots! We won't rule the Ice Age!"

Flynn showed a confused expression as he said, "But I thought…"

Nigel showed a serious expression while Gutt looked at him with an evil smile and Nigel said, "We will rule my time!"

Nigel then showed an evil smile as he looked at them, then he closed his eyes and stood tall with his chest out as he spoke with a loud voice that slightly echoed and said, "Stick with me… and you'll all go down in history!"

They all cheered and Raz held her stick with the swordfish skeleton at the bottom and she pulled on the vine at the side. Flynn squeezed his red fish like an accordion with a happy expression while Gupta blew into his skeleton leg (with holes in the top) and played it like a flute (the music is still the same). As they sang Smit, Silas, and Boris bounced to the bodies to the beat; Squint showed an angry expression as he leaned his left side on the tree trunk in the middle of the ship with his arms crossed over his chest.

Crew: "_We'll soon achieve our greatest victory._

_With our strength, pride and intelligence!_"

Gutt stood near the edge of the Poop-deck with his fists on the ground and Nigel still standing on his shoulder. The camera showed an close up image from a lower level in front of them (imagine seeing Gutt's upper body and Nigel); as Gutt sang the next lines he and Nigel smiled evilly as they looked down at the crew. On the second line of the verse Gutt put his left hand up and clinched his fist like he was crushing something.

Gutt: "_But before we go down in history,_

_We have to set sail for vengeance!_"

Nigel sang the next lines as he leaned over, still standing on Gutt's shoulder, and he smiled at the crew evilly. Nigel then stood tall on one line and on the final line he flew off Gutt's shoulder while Gutt jumped onto the icy deck with his fists on the ground. The pirates scattered and Nigel angrily sang the final line while he leaned over Squint with a threatening expression; Squint fell backwards as he showed fear.

Nigel: "_Though I know I am ugly_

_I am also as great as can be._

_Try to understand this fully._

_You won't stand a chance without me!_"

As they continued to sing turned his head to the pirates as he smiled evilly and Nigel smiled evilly as he hovered over Gutt's shoulders. They looked at each other with evil smiles and then Gutt began to slowly climb the tree in the middle of the ship while Nigel flew next to him. Then Gupta, Smit, and Raz sang a few short lyrics.

Gutt: "_Sweet revenge is the best of all time!_"

Nigel: "_Sweet revenge is the ultimate prize!_"

Gupta, Smit, and Raz: "_Prize, prize, prize!_"

As Nigel and Gutt continued to sing Gutt climbed the tree trunk slowly; he stopped a couple times and smiled evilly at Nigel as he put one of his arms (first right, then left, then right the third time). As he climbed Nigel flew next to him and when Gutt would stop Nigel would hover close to his face with an evil smile. The first time Gutt stopped he put his right arm out with his palm open, from singing a note; the second time he stopped he smiled evilly as he clinched his hand in a fist and moved it down victoriously. The third time Gutt stopped he had his right arm bent toward his body with his fingers pointing toward his body, like a monkey, as he briefly smiled evilly at Nigel (when Nigel sang the final line of the verse) and then he kept climbing.

Gutt: "_With your brilliant planning,_"

Nigel: "_and_ _your excellent manning,_"

Gutt: "_we'll finally win when_"

Nigel: "_we kill them, and then_"

(Note: In these lines they are finishing each others' sentences.)

As they sang the next lines Gutt looked down at the crew as he held onto the top of the tree with his right hand and his feet against the trunk and his body tilted as his left hand was in a fist. As he sang his line he smiled as Nigel flew over his head; when Nigel sang his two lines held onto the top of the tree (directly above Gutt's hand) with his left wing and his feet on the side. He had an evil smile as he moved the feathers on his right wing up like he was holding something as he smiled evilly at Gutt. When Nigel sang his third line he flew behind Gutt's head and hovered a few inches away from his head and left shoulder; Gutt smiled evilly as he looked up at Nigel, who evilly smiled back at him as he sang.

Gutt: "_we'll rule the new seas,_"

Nigel: "_terrorize,_

_As we please,_

_And feared for the monsters we are!_"

On the next line the camera briefly showed Flynn squeezing his red fish and Raz pulling on the vine of her stick with the fish skeleton on the bottom. Then on the final line of the verse the camera showed an up close shot of Gutt's face and Nigel standing on his left shoulder as they both sang with evil smiles.

Gutt and Nigel: "_Our pride and glory will be avenged,_

_Sweet Revenge!_"

During the short instrumental break the camera showed Flynn and Raz playing their makeshift instruments (Flynn smiled happily and everyone else smiled evilly) while Smit, Boris, and Silas danced in front of them. Then the camera briefly showed Gupta using two bones to beat on skulls they had hanging on bones and they sounded like a xylophone (like the hyena during "Be Prepared" in Lion King, I think that sounded like a xylophone). Then on the final two lines of the song, the camera showed an up close shot of the pirates smiling at the camera as they sang, except Squint who was at the left side of the screen as he pouted with his arms crossed as he stared to the side. On the very last line he camera showed a shot of the entire ship, including Gutt on top of the tree in the middle with Nigel standing on his left shoulder. The camera also showed the pirates on the icy deck, near the Poop-deck with their backs facing the wall, and Silas flying around the ship as the camera zoomed out on their last high note.

Crew (without Squint): "_Yes our pride and glory will be avenged!_"

All: "_Sweet Revenge…!_"

As the camera continued to zoom out it showed the entire ship and the water it was in and they all laughed maniacally. Gutt's deep evil laugh was the loudest along with Nigel's crazy sounding evil laugh and they both echoed a bit.

**Author's note: I would like to thank Megadracosaurus for giving me the idea to do a fanfiction with a version of this song. At first I told him I didn't think I would do it because at the time I couldn't think of how I could do it or what the lyrics would be. But after I watched the video "Be Prepared" from the Lion King movie I got this great idea.**


End file.
